renux_smashfandomcom-20200215-history
Season guide
Episode list Note-This List is Incomplete Season 1 *THE LAST LASAGNE (pilot episode, first Jon Dancing Episode) *attack on Garfield release trailer (first AOG episode) *Jon's Rainbow road *JonDust Speedway *Jon Noir *World of lasagne° *Attack on Garfield opening *yes we have lasagne (first miscellaneous video) *Attack on Garfield pt1 *Ali-Jon Intro *Renux smash Trailer (first trailer) *The Jon surprise (first outro) *rivers in the arbuckle residence *JonRaiser (first intro) *Big Jon *Jon's Doom *Razor Venom V2 destroys the Earth (first non-Garfield video) *YOU WILL KNOW OUR VENOM (first companion video) *Garfield 3-Jon's revenge (First standard video, first Antagonizing Jon) *jon's scary lasagne (First Garfield victory) *Jon Caves (first delayed video) *lasagne fighter Garfield *Jon Arbuckle kills Garfield with nukes (first long video, First long Garfield video, Season 1 Finale) Season 2 *attack on garfield episode 1 (First Video of Season 2) *lasagne 5 *Long Lost Lyman's revenge *jonolovania *39.8(First speedrun) (first Gameplay video) (First Video with the video's length in the title) *24.3 *World War Garfield *shaggy the 8th hokage *Best of Sid *you never see it Shaggy!!! *Row Row Row your boat extended *Super Garfield Kart trailer *running the scoobys *persona 5 Bean (First Mr Bean video) *renux smash trailer 2 *Metal gear Nermal *Jon Rave (First Jon Dancing video after break) *Destroying Jon Arbuckle kills Garfield with nukes (First Destroying... video) *Amazing Waluigi Dance (First Waluigi video) *Mort in the 90's *Attack on Scooby *boko no Naruto ramen (First Anime Video) (First Delisted Video) {Delisted} *seroman *to be continued (First to be continued video) *The Shat in the Hat (First Cat in the Hat video) *To Be Continued Pt2 (First Sequel Video) *Mario Rave *The Demon in the Hat *smash bros infinity war {Delisted} *Jon Kills Garfielf (First Garfielf Video) *It Chapter Two but it's Binky the Clown *Sid in the 90s (AMV) *we are here to smash! *How Garfield found it's Magic *Three Minutes and 44 seconds of Al Swindler (First Video to mix Styles with something other than Garfield) *napoleon dynamite vs jon arbuckle the dance off *The Demon in the Hat Part 2 *Loopy Jon (First Modern Jon Dancing) *Postmen never see it coming *Garfielf Abuses Jon (First 2-Parter Garfielf) *garfields of the galaxy (prototype) (1){Delisted} (first prototype video) *garfields of the galaxy (prototype) (2) *Garfielf Meets Leeman (First finished multi-Parter) (Season 2 Finale) Season 3 *'That Fat Cat' (First Video of Season 3) *Birthday Party (First Soundtrack upload) *Garfielf up a tree *one piece amv the zoro sleeps tonight {Delisted} *Garfielf: the Cayped Adavenger (Garfielf Season 1 Finale) *Lyman sings Jingle Bells (ASMR) (First Christmas Special) (First ASMR) *Pipe Strip but in Garfielf (First Garfielf Quickie) (First Garfielf Season 2 video) *ASMR 6.09 seconds of peppa pig having sunblock put on ASMR {Delisted} *TAXI *Your Pleasure is none of our business *Al Swindler tries to start up his car Neither *boko no thanos infinity {Delisted} Styles *Jon Dancing *Attack on Garfield *Standard/GarfPosts *Non-Garfield *Shaggy fights *Persona 5 Bean *Cat in the Hat *Cory *To be Continued *Destroying... *Garfielf *Anime *Soundtrack upload *ASMR Subgenres * Persona Videos * Rave Videos * Garfielf Quickies